Open Fight Night's July 9th, 2014 episode
The July 9th, 2014 edition of Open Fight Night was a professional wrestling show from EEWA, which took place on July 9th, 2014, at the EvoArena, in Southampton, England. It was the second episode from Open Fight Night. Event The event started with a match between Jack 2x4 against Sgt. Marín. Jack pinned Marín, with a JackFlow. After the match, a frustrated Marín attacked Jack. Before the second match, Bruno Arnason did a promo backstage, criticizing England and the women, stating the following: "It's obvious that the Prime Minister is the one who leads the country, but if England had a king instead of a queen, the country wouldn't be in such decadence". He was loudly booed after that. The second match was a tag team match with Andriy Samarin and Maarkus Huber against Matthew Ossy and Maarten Gillain. The match ended when Huber pinned Gillain and grabbed his tights for additional leverage. After that, Samarin and Huber quickly ran to the backstage. The third match had Christian Hansen against Baron von Aaron. The match went into a double disqualification, when both wrestlers punched the referee. After that, they kept fighting to backstage. Before the fourth match, Bruno Arnason appeared to commentate the following match. He was again loudly booed. Alex Matryoshka, the color commentator, praised Arnason, who said that Matryoshka was the voice of EEWA. The fourth match had Ashton Fiolek and Lewis Vassell, for the EEWA Royal's Cup. As Vassell is from Arnason's stable, Arnason was there, hoping to watch a member of the stable get a title. What he was not expecting was Vassell to lose the match via pinfall, after the Legendary Piledriver. Fiolek is the first ever champion to be crowned in EEWA's history. Fiolek lifted the trophy, as Arnason had a shocked face on him. The fifth match had Shane Ryan and The Gigante, for the EEWA World Heavyweight Championship tournament. Shane won, pinning The Gigante after a Powerslam, which is impressive, since Gigante has 487 lbs. of weight. Before the sixth match, the Brazier Brothers did a promo, stating the following: "We have nothing against South Africa, but we do have something against a certain South African", Jaques Brazier stated. Dylan said: "It's amazing to know how Arnason is frustrated about everything that is not related to him. What he doesn't know is the British people kick asses every time, and Ultimate Force will have the whole Great Britain behind them. And by the way, what's the problem with women? Is it frustration because you probably fail with them?". Meanwhile, Arnason watched in a TV set, with a smile on his face. He was planning something, probably. The sixth match had Jaques Brazier against Mark Jordan, for the EEWA European Championship tournament. Jaques pinned Jordan, after the Union Jack Slam. The main event had Reign of Misogyny against Ultimate Force, for the EEWA Tag Team Championship tournament. After a back-and-forth match, Bruno Arnason distracted Road Rage Britain, giving Alex Jordache time to pin Road Rage and use the ropes for additional leverage to win the match and qualify to the semi-finals of the tournament. The show ended with Arnason and Jordache celebrating and laughing at the Ultimate Force. Results Jack 2x4 def. Sgt. Marín - 8:15 Andriy Samarin and Maarkus Huber def. Matthew Ossy and Maarten Gilliain - 13:17 Christian Hansen and Baron von Aaron went to a double disqualification - 10:41 Ashton Fiolek def. Lewis Vassell - EEWA Royal's Cup Final match - 7:12 Shane Ryan def. The Gigante - EEWA World Heavyweight Championship tournament Round 1 - 10:20 Jaques Brazier def. Mark Jordan - EEWA European Championship tournament Round 1 - 7:26 Reign of Misogyny (Bruno Arnason and Alex Jordache) def. Ultimate Force (Brit Brawler and Road Rage Britain) - EEWA Tag Team Championship tournament Round 1 - 14:29 Announcing team Play-by-play announcer: Matthew Franklin Color commentator: Alex Matryoshka Color commentator: Bruno Arnason (Fiolek vs. Vassell only) Category:EEWA Open Fight Night results